kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Daventry people (KQGS)
Citizens The kingdom only had a population of less than 22 people (at the time of the Goblin kidnappings(Graham comments there are more mattresses than there are people in Daventry, and there are only about 22 mattresstes). Assuming that the trolls, and the Two Goats, and Triumph doesn't count, even though Graham does treat him as 'human') count as people these are the known citizens, as well as population that joined later . The town fluctuates between 17-23 over the variosu chapters. KQC1 At the tome of KQC1 there is a total of about 18 known citizens. Graham, Acorn, and Whisper join the population at the end, raising that total to about 21. Hobblepots son might raise the number to 22, but since he hasn't been around for a long time, he can be ignored. *King Edward *Merchant of Miracles (some debate if he counts as he is traveling merchant) *8 known Royal Guards **Royal Guard 1 **Royal Guard 2 **Royal Guard 3 **Royal Guard 4 **Kyle **Larry *2 Royal Knights *3 trolls **Pillare **Waddles **Olfie *5 villagers **Wente Fey **Bramble *Amaya Blackstone *Muriel Hobblepot *Chester Hobblepot KQC2 At the time of KQC2 (it is known to be less than 22). There is around 20 known individuals. Maybe 21 if Rumplestiltskin 'counts, but he is now dead, so its back to 20. Shortly after the chapter (no more than 9 months later, but probably half that) Taylor Fey is born raising the population back to 22. *King Graham *Merchant of Miracles (some debate if he counts as he is traveling merchant) *10 known Royal Guards & KNights **Royal Guard 1 **Royal Guard 2 **Royal Guard 3 **Royal Guard 4 **Kyle **Larry **2 Royal Knights **Acorn **Whisper *3 trolls **Pillare **Waddles **Olfie *5 villagers **Wente Fey **Bramble Fey *Amaya Blackstone *Muriel Hobblepot *Chester Hobblepot KQC3 The 2 knights are not seen so its not known if they remain, so they are removed from this list.. The Hobblepots move to Tanalore. So this lowers to 17. By the end of the chapter Valanice moves to Daventry, raising the number to to 18. *King Graham *Merchant of Miracles (some debate if he counts as he is traveling merchant) *6 known Royal Guards **Royal Guard 1 **Royal Guard 2 **Royal Guard 3 **Royal Guard 4 **Kyle **Larry *3 trolls **Pillare **Waddles **Olfie *6 villagers **Wente Fey **Bramble Fey **Taylor Fey **Amaya Fey **Whisper **Acorn *Valanice KQC4 At the start of the chapter two more are added Rosella and Alexander, raising the number to 20. However, Larry is quickly killed early the chapter and Alexander is kidnapped lowering the number back to 18. Taylor Fay leaves for Serenia (lowering it to 17), but Alexander returns later returning it 18. Note: If RG2 died the number would be 17 back in the past. *Royal Family (4) **King Graham **Valanice **Rosella **Alexander *6 known Royal Guards **Royal Guard 1 **Royal Guard 2 **Royal Guard 3 **Royal Guard 4 **Kyle *3 trolls **Pillare **Waddles **Olfie *6 villagers **Wente Fey **Bramble Fey **Amaya Fey **Whisper **Acorn *Merchant of Miracles (some debate if he counts as he is traveling merchant) KQC5 Present The exact population isn't known we only know some of the castle population. Cassima and Alexander are only visitors and technically don't count if Rosella's comments are to be taken into consideration. Graham is going to die soon. These include: *Graham *Valanice *Rosella *Edgar *Gart *Kyle *Royal Guard #1 Category:Citizens Category:KQAOG